1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of boot fasteners. More particularly, the invention relates to a mechanism that fastens a ski boot.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Ski boots have been known for a considerable amount of time. The conventional ski boot has an opening along one side of the boot, to facilitate getting a foot into or out of the boot, and a strap assembly that connects both sides of the opening and allows the user to adjust the fit of the boot against the user's leg. The proper and precise fit of a ski boot is especially important in the act of skiing as the boot is the skiers connection to the ski and thus allows the user to control the direction of the ski and in turn the direction of the skier. The better the boot fits, the better the skier's control over his or her actions. The common buckle uses a simple latching mechanism to secure the boot, thereby providing limited precision as to how the boot fits on the skier's foot.
What is needed is a fastening device that provides for a fine adjustment and that is easily operated.